The present invention concerns a procedure for producing an envelope structure for a storage battery having a housing, a cover, and partitions separating cells from one another. This battery has one or several cells enclosed within the housing, with each cell containing electrolyte and monopolar plates and/or bipolar plates separated from one another by plates and coated with positive and/or negative active mass, along with requisite electrical connectors interconnecting the cells and/or plates.
Storage batteries are conventionally produced so that the cells are stacked in a box provided with partitions, and as a final phase for storage battery production, a cover is fixed on top of the box so that the electrolyte solution will not run from one compartment into another compartment or out therefrom.
In Finnish Patent Application No. 855096, a storage battery of the type described above is disclosed, in which the wall separating or sealing each cell from the adjacent cells and/or from the box, has been produced by filling the spaces around the plate stacks and/or therebetween, with an electrically-insulating and electrolyte-impermeable material. This material has been hardened directly in place, for providing sealed and/or insulating walls.